Enemy of my Enemy
"Enemy of My Enemy" is the 20th episode of Season 1 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It premiered on April 12th, 2013. "Sometimes, secrets need to stay hidden." Official Description After witnessing the Kraang in action, Karai realizes the seriousness of the alien threat and approaches the Turtles to propose an alliance. Plot We join the Turtles on a rooftop as they carefully keep an eye on the T.C.R.I. Building. According to the data unit that Mikey recovered in the building, a Kraang Scout Ship is scheduled to come through the dimensional portal in there that night. Just then, Karai appears out of nowhere. She immediately tugs out her blade and joyfully attacks Leo. Donnie, Raph, and Mikey all join in to fight her. She mentions that she overheard Donnie talking to his brothers about the Kraang. At first, they don't want to let her know about the situation, but Raph lets slip that they are trying to stop the Kraang from perpetrating a full-scale invasion. Suddenly, a flash of purple light comes from the T.C.R.I. building. A large door opens in the side of the skyscraper and a strange craft hovers out of it. It resembles a huge jellyfish, with a round body, three short, stubby 'tentacles' and a single purple "eye", which it can fire lasers from. It is piloted by two Kraang that spot the Turtles and Karai before moving in to attack. The ninjas run across the rooftops, narrowly avoiding the ship's energy beam weapon. Karai makes an abrupt turn into an alley for shelter, while the ship continues to pursue the Turtles. Leo bravely goes to draw the ship's fire, giving the other turtles time to find shelter. Leo soon joins them as they watch the ship from a storm drain. The ship quickly activates its cloaking device and vanishes to avoid detection by a passing Police helicopter. Karai returns to the Foot's headquarters and reports what she had just seen to the Shredder. He ignores the fact that the Kraang could put them at risk, instead telling Karai about their forthcoming reception of a weapons cache at the docks, which they could use to put an end to the Turtles and Splinter. In the Sewer Lair, the Turtles talk about how they should take the Kraang ship down. Donnie suggests setting up radar beacons on different rooftops on the city, and these will detect the ship, even when its cloaked. The Turtles head out do this and, after Leo finishes setting up the last of the beacons, he turns just in time to deflect an attack from Karai. After a brief duel, she tells him that she wants to help them fight off the Kraang. She is afraid that the Shredder's stubborn refusal to see anything passed his revenge will get them all in trouble. She wants to shake hands with Leo on forming a temporary truce, but Leo refuses and departs. Back at the Lair, he discusses the situation with his brothers and Master Splinter. He knows that he shouldn't be trusting Karai, but can't shake the feeling that she genuinely wanted to help. Splinter offers the explanation that loyalties can shift, but many Kunoichi are deceptive and cannot easily be trusted. Donnie mentions that it would be nice to have a Kunoichi on their side, accidentally insulting April. Driving through town in the Shell-Raiser, Donnie detects an airborne object that doesn't match any authorized flight patterns, therefore it's the Kraang Ship. It spots them and immediately opens fire. The ship chases the Shell-Raiser all the way down the street. Leo asks Mikey for an escape route and Mikey accidentally makes Leo drive into an alley that's a dead end. The ship starts to blast through the rear end of the Shell-Raiser, but Karai suddenly appears on a rooftop with a motorcycle. She jumps onto the Kraang ship and plunges her blade into its hull. The Kraang panic and fly away with her still on top of the ship. Leo thinks that they must rush to her aid, but Raph disagrees. Donnie adds that the Shell-Raiser cannot take another onslaught right now, so Leo uses the Stealth Bike to go after the ship. He uses a nearby car as a way to hoist himself into the air, just in time to catch Karai as she falls off of the ship. Leo activates the bike's own stealth mode and the Kraang ship moves on after it fails to locate its opponents. Leo drives the Stealth Bike underground and parks it next to the Shell-Raiser, where his brothers are. He reveals to them that he brought Karai with him. Raph is less than thrilled that Karai will see all of their gear, but Leo tells his brothers to hear her out. Karai tells them that they need her help and that the only way they can take the ship down is with heavy weaponry, as opposed to the compressed garbage and manhole covers that the Turtles have. She then tells the Turtles that the Foot Clan will be receiving a shipment of weapons, among which includes a shoulder-fired missile launcher that they could use. Raph senses a trap, however, so Karai says that she'll go get the launcher herself. Leo agrees to this, saying that, if she gets the weapon, the Turtles will team up with her to stop the ship. At the Lair, Raph figures that, when the weapons shipment comes, the chances are that the Shredder will be there to inspect it. For the first time, the Turtles seem to have beforehand knowledge of where the Shredder will be and can set up a trap for him. Leo has misgivings about refusing to go along with the deal that they just made with Karai, but quickly comes to terms with Raph. Later, at the docks, the Shredder, Karai, and a couple Foot Soldiers meet up with a man with a Russian accent and a diamond eye, who is actually one of the Shredder's old friends. The Foot give the man the payment that he requested and Karai goes to inspect the weapons cache. Meanwhile, just out of sight, the Turtles are preparing to have Mikey slingshot an electro-grenade at the Shredder. As Karai retrieves the missile launcher from the box of weapons, she spots the Turtles. She tackles the Shredder out of the way of the electro-grenade, causing it to hit the Foot Soldiers and the man with the diamond eye. Karai then fires the missile right at the Turtles. They manage to jump clear of it, but soon find themselves trapped with the Shredder on one side and the newly arrived Kraang ship on the other. The Turtles run between the shipping containers, with the Shredder in hot pursuit. He is eventually able to corner them and demands Splinter's location, although he offers to let the Turtles live long enough to watch their sensei's demise...However, the Kraang ship appears and opens fire. The Shredder backs up into a shipping container to avoid one of the perilous blasts. As the ship flies around for another pass, Leo runs up to the container where the Shredder is, closes the doors, and locks them, trapping the Shredder inside. Leo then runs after the ship, but the other three are caught off-guard by the Shredder as he slices his way out. Leo makes it to the box full of weapons, but he is confronted by a livid Karai. She tells him that she feels betrayed and that he is almost as short-sighted and obsessed as the Shredder. She then reveals to Leo that the Shredder is her father. Leo is quite shocked by this news. Karai says that their deal is now off before attacking Leo. After they have a short duel, the ship returns and Karai easily hides from it. When she emerges, however, she finds that Leo has already gotten hold of an RPG and gone after the ship. Meanwhile, Raphael, Mikey, and Donnie are fighting a losing battle against the Shredder. Leo takes aim at the ship and fires a missile directly at it, hitting its mark. The hovercraft crashes into the wharf, knocking the Shredder into the ocean. Karai dives in after him, while the Turtles observe this and then retreat. The Turtles head back to their lair, but Leo stops on a rooftop and stews about how he blew their chance at getting Karai on their side. Back at the wharf, Karai helps the Shredder out of the water. He thanks her and tells her that he has found a 'pet' for her, revealing that he has abducted a Kraang. Errors * When Karai dove into the water Leonardo was seen with only one sword, however, in the next scene when the turtles are on the rooftop Leo suddenly has both swords with him. * When Donnie was telling Mikey how to handle with the Electro-Grenade, all the Turtles' masks were swinging (except for Mikey's). While the were soaring in the wind, both bandana-tails were going in and out each other, almost like they were made of air. Splinter's Wisdom "Beware the trap of believing something to be true simply because you wish it to be so." Character Debuts * Ivan Steranko to be Rocksteady Gallery Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 S01E20 Enemy of My Enemy_1292208.jpg Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 S01E20 Enemy of My Enemy_43585.jpg Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 S01E20 Enemy of My Enemy_383508.jpg Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 S01E20 Enemy of My Enemy_323323.jpg Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 S01E20 Enemy of My Enemy_538955.jpg Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 S01E20 Enemy of My Enemy_328328.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 epiosdes